History
by Lany17
Summary: They say history repeats itself, and in most cases that's true, but I hope mine never does. My sister Flaky left along with mother and I got left behind. My dad is mean and cruel, so I killed him. Soon I made my BFF in the place I never thought I'd be in. Military camp. Rated T for swearing and child abuse. My oc's past.
1. Lots and lots of fighting

Hello! This story is based on my character, Flacy from Secrets. You can read this first it doesn't really matter but she is dating Splendid in this fan fiction.(we won't see like any romance). This fan fic has a lot of swearing like the f-word and worse, so don't read it if you font like swear words. Also this Fran fiction is really violent so yeah. It also has child abuse so... If u find this offensive I have to intention of doing that. I think it's wrong and people who do it should go to jail! Anyway enjoy!

* * *

It was time I told people my story, so I called up my closest friends. And Sniffles, for therapy of course. Splendid arrived first.

"Hey" He said and kissed my on the cheek.

"Hey" I said.

"So, what's this about?" He asked me.

"Well I thought you might want to hear about my childhood. Your always asking me about it" I said.

"True, so am I the only one?" He asked. I shook my head.

"3 more" I replied. Sniffles and Flippy came soon after.

"Hey, got your call and I already know what's up. Sniffles told me everything" Flippy said. Sniffles came in soon after.

"Thanks for letting me give you therapy" Sniffles said.

"No problem but we have one more guest" I said.

"Who?" They all asked. The door rang out and I answered it.

"Hey, sis" I said.

"Flaky!" Flippy said surprised.

"Yeah. I thought Flaky would be interested too" I said. Flaky was my twin sister. The only difference was I lost my dandruff a while ago and I dressed more like a biker in a gang than anything else. Force of habit I guess.

"I am interested in what I missed through out your life. Though I have a feeling I don't really want to know" Flaky said.

"Probably" I said.

We all got seated and I started.

"If you have any questions just ask" I said.

"How did everything get started?" Sniffles asked.

"I remember" Flaky said.

"It was a long time ago on October 6th. That's when the fights started..." I said.

* * *

"I HATE YOU!" Mother screamed and I heard my dad reply back nasty words that if I repeated I would get soap in my mouth. I was about 7 then.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH" Dad screamed back and I heard something bang against the wall. Me and Flaky were in the living room when this happened.

"Flacy, I'm scared. They've never gotten this loud before. And now there throwing things" Flaky said tugging on my sleeve.

"I know, I am too. Let's go outside" I suggested and Flaky nodded. We went outside but even then we could hear the banging of object being broken and the yelling. A clock flew out the window nearly hitting Flaky.

"AHH! She screamed.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU ALMOST HIT ONE OF MY BABY'S!" Mother yelled.

"YOURS! THERE OUR'S AS IN BOTH OF US!" Dad yelled.

Flaky hugged me tightly and we both went inside.

"Come on Flaky let's get something to eat" I said and we both ate some peanut butter and jelly sandwich's, Flaky's favorite. Mother came down fixing her shirt and hair.

"Sorry about that girls. Your father can be a pain sometimes" She said. Dad came down and didn't say a word. He didn't even look at my mother.

"Hey, dad" I said a little nervous.

"Hm" He said.

"Can we go to the zoo today?" I asked.

"Not today" He answered in a cold voice.

"Oh okay" I said and eat in silence. Once we were done me and Flaky went outside again and into the woods. I could hear my parents fighting again. They usual had discussions but they never did this.

"WHY BOTHER EVEN GETTING UP IN THE MORNING WHEN I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!?" My dad yelled. My mother replied back but I couldn't heard her response.

"Come on" I said as I grabbed Flaky's hand and ran to our secret spot. It was a clearing. I lusciously nice and green pasture, full of trees that produced sweet and juicy fruit. We played here for hours, even when the sun came down.

"Flaky! Look at me" I said as I hung upside down from a tree branch.

"Cool! I want to try" She said excited. She climbed up but fell with a thud.

"Flaky!" I yelled and swung down.

"Flaky! Are you okay?" I asked. She didn't look hurt but she had a cut on her hands and legs and had tears in her eyes.

"I hurt my knee" She said.

"Don't worry let's go get cleaned up" I said and we ran back.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Yes?" She called down.

"Flaky hurt her leg" I yelled.

"Coming" She answered. She came down looking a mess. Her mascara was running and her eyes were puffy.

"Mom why are you crying?" I asked worried.

"Don't worry about it" She said and wiped away the mascara that just smudged even worse.

"I'll get a band-aid" She said and walked upstairs and returned with a first-aid kit. She bandaged up Flaky's cut and then walked upstairs.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight" Mother said. I looked at the clock.

"But mother it's only 8" I said.

"I know but I don't want to be here when you father get's home" She said and walked to her room.

"Goodnight" I said and no one answered. As the days gone by so did the fights. They became worse and worse. My dad had left bruises along my mothers back and arms. She had just gotten over a fight and came down with a black eye, crying. It was all she seemed to be doing now a days. She was crying into her hands on the couch, like she usually did. At first she cried only in her room at nights but she could no longer contain herself on occasions like this. I went up to her and kissed her forehead like she did with us. She stopped crying, surprised. I looked at her in the face and said "Mamma, we still love you. So don't cry"

"I know you do" She said and smiled. Dad came down grumbling and mother flinched. He was in another one of his "moods" again as mom called it.

"Flacy!" He yelled.

"Yeah dad?" I said.

"Take out the trash" He said as he put a beer can in it.

"Okay" I said and started removing the trash bag when mother stopped me.

"No, I'll do it honey" Mom said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course" She said and finished taking out the garbage bag. Dad came up to her and grabbed her neck.

"I asked her" He said angrily. Mom clawed at his hand and I kicked him in the shin. He dropped mom and grabbed his knee in pain.

He glared at me and yelled "Come here you little monster!"

"Don't talk to her that way!" Mom yelled. Dad punched her in the eye and she fell backwards.

"Mom!" I yelled and ran to help her. Dad grabbed my hair, pulling me away from her.

"Flacy!" Mom said and tackled dad. I crawled to where Flaky was hiding behind the wall in the doorway. Mom and dad were still wrestling when they both gave up.

"THAT'S IT I'M DIVORCING YOU!" Mom screamed.

"GO AHEAD YOUR A LOUSY MOTHER ANYWAY!" Dad yelled.

"AND I'M TAKING THE KIDS WITH ME!" Mom yelled.

"NO WAY AM I LETTING A CUNT LIKE YOU TOUCH MY KIDS!" Dad said.

"DONT SWARE IN FRONT OF MY CHILDREN YOU, YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Mom yelled.

"OH YOUR SUCH A BADASS! SAYING I'M A BASTARD ARE YOU? WELL YOUR A MOTHERFUCKING, COCK LICKING, PUSSY EATING, CUNT!" Dad said.

"DONT YOU DARE COME NEAR MY KIDS!" Mom said and literary threw him out of the house.

"DONT YOU COME BACK!" She yelled.

"I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU BITCH!" Dad yelled back and left.

"Come here" Mom said starting to cry.

"MOM!" Flaky said and hugged her.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that" Mom said. She hugged me too and we all cried that night. Once we were all tired out mom sent us to bed. Little did I know that was just the beginning.

* * *

Well hope no one got offended. But please review what you think!


	2. Court

Yellow again! I was kind of worried about posting this story but I'm glad you guys like it. This story does contain violence and swearing. I will accept oc's but they wont be used until later, like a lot later. Obviously I do have to use a certain black-haired assassin for this but not for a while. Anyway please Enjoy!

* * *

Mother seemed to be on edge for a while. Father hadn't come back for a while and Flaky asked about him a lot, but I didn't. Personally I thought we were better off without him. Mother seemed to be happier but she worried a lot, probably about dad.

"Don't worry mommy" I said tugging in her hand. She smiled as we had a picnic in the meadow behind our house we went to yesterday. Flaky picked apples from a tree and handed it t mom.

"Thank you dear" Mom said.

"Eat it. It's juicy" Flaky said as Mother set it down. She picked it back up and looked at it a little doubtfully. Flaky nodded encouraging and Mother took a bite out of it. She smiled in delight as she chewed it, obviously not expecting it to be that good.

"It's yummy" Mom said and Flaky laughed as she sat down next to mom. I wished moments like this never ended, like we didn't have to worry about anything but it had t come to an end eventually.

"What's wrong with Daddy?" Flaky asked. Mother sighed.

"He's...changed. He came back one night, different. Don't worry about it Flaky. Daddy's just different. He'll be okay" Mom replied, though I sensed tension in her voice as she spoke.

"Mommy are you okay?" Flaky asked. Mom looked sad, as if she was going to cry. Mom had let a silent tear roll down her cheek. She sniffled and wiped it away.

"I'm okay sweety" Mom said smiling. Oh mom. Why won't you tell us what's bothering you? I wondered. Flaky hugged Mom tightly, as if she would float away any second.

"Once I get the papers sorted out, I can divorce your father. Then he can't hurt us any longer" Mom said.

"What's a divorce?" Flaky asked.

"It's when the person you married turns out not to be your soul mate" Mom said sadly.

"Will we see him again?" I asked curious.

"I don't know. You might not. He hit me and he hurt you, Flacy. Probably not" She said.

"Oh" Flaky said.

"That's okay Flaky. At least we have each other" I said happily. Though I was so wrong on that one.

*At the court room*

We were sitting out in the lobby, sitting there being patience when I started to get antsy.

"What do you think there talking about?" I asked curious.

"I don't know and I don't want to know all that much" Flaky answered twiddling with her thumbs. It was something she seemed to do a lot when she got really nervous. Mom said she would grow out of it sooner or later and I guessed it would be later, and she did. Eventually.

"Come on! You're not even a little curious?" I asked sliding off the chair.

"We could get in trouble!" Flaky said worried.

"Don't worry Flaky. Nothings going to happen. I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom" I said and walked to the bathroom. Flaky seemed to know what I was planning as she came along with me.

"Well if you don't think were going to get in trouble , I s-suppose it's okay" Flaky said with a small nervous smile.

"There we go Flaky!" I said and slapped her on the back, which she made an oaf sound to.

"Sorry" I said and she nodded meaning she was okay.

"Look!" Flaky said ad pointed to a vent in the wall.

"Good eye Flaky!" I said and smiled. I climbed in the toilet to get a better look at it and noticed it was kind of rusty. I rustled it a bit and it came right off with a bang. Flaky stepped back nervous from her venturous sister.

"Come on Flaky" I said and held out my hand. She grabbed it hesitantly and we both climbed in. We came to a good spot where we could hear well and see the court room.

"Alright now the Red vs Robinson case is now in session" The man in the front said. He wore black and I guessed he was the judge.

"Now, please . Please step forward and present your accusations"  
The judge said.

"Well my husband is being charged with domestic violence" Mom said. Mom said the word husband as if it was venom in her mouth. Like the word itself would kill her.

"He had raised his hands againt me and my daughters" Mom said.

"Oh so child abuse?" The judge asked.

"Well, not exactly..." My mom said.

"It's a yes or no question " The judge said.

"No, your honor" Mom said.

"We'll than I see nothing standing in the way of his children seeing him. One child shall live with each parent. Now who goes where is up to you unless we see it necessary for us to decide" The judge said.

"What!" Mom yelled. Everyone started yelling and fighting about this. Flaky started to shake a little and I put my arm around her to comfort her. She relaxed a little but I could feel her discomfort about the situation. We were going to be separated.

"Order! Order in the court!" The judge said hammering him mallet.

"Please! We can't let that monster anywhere near her children!" Someone shouted.

"Your one to talk!" Another shouted.

"He can't be trusted!"

"Send them to a girls home!" And a lot more I couldn't understand. What was going to happen to us?

"There not things! We can't say you get one I get the other! There my daughters!" Mom shouted above all.

"Order!" The judge shouted but no one seemed to hear. Flaky looked at me but I was busy in thought.

Where are we going to be in a few days? In a home? With Mom? Dad? By our selves? Where and what was going I happen to us?

"Flacy" Flaky whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Careful you almost fell" Flaky said and I noticed my hand was pushing on the vent's opening.

"Sorry Flaky" I said and listened closely again.

"Now! We will discuss the issue of domestic violence. Mr. Red you have been charged with domestic anise against and I heard by state you will be jailed for 30 days" The judge said.

"What! 30 days! That's it?" Mom said.

"Yep 30 days. Starting November 3rd" the judge said. I leaned forward and heard. creaking sound. I fell forward and I felt Flaky grab my foot only to fall with me. I pulled her up next to me and wrapped myself around her so I would take the impact of the fall. We smashed a wooden bench and everyone started rushing to us.

"Flaky!Flacy!" Mom said and scrambled up to us, pushing through the crowd.

"MOVE IT!" She said shoving people aside.

"My baby's" Mom said and hugged us.

"Are you two okay?" She asked worried.

"I'm okay" Flaky said.

"Me too" I said and got up but my leg hurt really bad, but I tried not to show it.

"What were you doing!?" Mom screamed at us.

"We wanted to know what you were talking about" I said leaning against the wall for support.

"Flacy are you sure you're okay?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah, just some bruises" I replied while Flaky trembled hugging my mother.

"There there" Mom said calmingly.

"I'm a doctor let me see" A woman said and came over to me.

"You fractured your leg we need to get you to the hospital right away!" The woman said.

"What are we waiting for let's go!" Mom shouted and drove me to the hospital.

The doctor had me wear a cast until it healed but it itched and got sweaty sometimes. I could hear voices coming from the hallway outside my hospital room.

"Mr. Red we have decided that you shall take Flacy, the injured girl instead of you and Mrs. Robinson deciding. Mrs. Robinson can't afford the medical expenses and you have more money" the judge said.

"I understand thank you" Dad said and I heard footsteps fade away. Dad came onto my room and sat on my bed. He didn't look at me but he just sat there looking at his hands.

"Your going to come home with me. Flaky's going to go with your mother" He said.

"Okay" I said.

"I..." He sighed.

"I'm probably going to tell at you again. And get into fights. I'm not the same person I was when your mom and I got married and we had you and Flaky. I've changed and I can't stop. So please, forgive me" He said.

"I...I will" I said and hugged him. "I promise I will dad. Sometimes you can be scary but I know you don't mean it" I said. He seemed surprised and smiled. He patted me on the head as I let go of him, but something seemed to bother him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing, don't worry" He said and got up. He glanced at me over his shoulder and then left.

"Flacy!" Flaky said and ran in the room.

"Flaky! You scared me" I said.

"Sorry. I'm just happy you're okay!" Flaky said.

"Me too" I said and smiled.

"Flaky where's Mom?" I asked.

"Talking to daddy" She said.

"Oh, okay" I said. "Listen I'm not going to be around a lot anymore okay?" I said.

"What! Why?" She asked sad.

"Because Mom can only take one of us, and it's you. I want to go with Dad. I have to go" I said and smiled, but Flaky had tears in her eyes.

"F-Flacy" She sobbed.

"Don't cry! Listen I'll see you again. I promise, It'll be really soon!" I said and Mom came in.

"Mother I'd like to go stay with Dad. For Flaky's sake" I said feeling professional.

"No one's going anywhere but home. I promise, no one will take you away from me" She said and hugged me.

"Mom" I said pushing her away.

"The judge said I have to go with Dad. It's not up to you. They'll come and take me away even if you say no" I said and she looked at me, like I had just ripped her apart.

"No I don't want you to live with him! You're coming home with me" She said.

"I have to go" I said. "I want to. I promise I'll be fine" I said.

"No. Your Father's a horrible man. He bribed the judge so he would only allow one of you to stay with me because he knew he would be sent away. Your Father has the power of money on his side. He knew he would be sentenced for a long time for hurting us. You don't have to go" She said.

"But Mom" I said. "Even if he did bad things they'll still take me away from you. You don't have a house or a car. You're broke" I said. "They'll probably take Flaky away to, so go. Go far away to a different state! A different country! Anywhere! I'll be okay"

"Flacy" Mom said and hugged me again. I felt her tears on my back, staining my shirt.

"Mom" I said also tearing up. She let go and hugged Flaky and left. I got up with the help of crutches and saw my Father. He saw me and out his hand on my shoulder. He seemed to be like a different person than he was in the hospital room just a few moments ago. I wonder why but he had the same frown and ice in his purple eyes that we saw more and more. The "friendly safe" Dad we knew and loved rarely came out anymore. He gave a glance at Mom just before we left. He grabbed my Mom by the arm and whispered something in her ear really quickly before we left. We hopped in the car and left. Leaving behind the only thing that kept me brave. Mom and Flaky.

* * *

There it is! Sad I know. And things will get worse but then things get better. And fun! Stay tuned for more! Oh and REVIEW what you think!


	3. Beatings and no help

Yellow! Yes I said yellow...anyway welcome back to chapter 3(?) maybe of History. Yes yes I know I'm a bitch for making such a sad story but Flacy's life wasn't all that bad. And actually interesting. I have a LOT of surprises and twists in this story and I MIGHT accept oc's. Maybe...okay I will only so I don't make you feel all sad. The stuff you'll need is in the note below..you know at the end of the story. Ok well Enjoy!

* * *

I lived with my dad and at first it was fine. Like dad said he yelled at me a lot. I knew he didn't mean it but it still hurt. After a while he got more and more aggressive, throwing things and knocking things over, just like with mom. And this is the first time he hurt me. I had just gotten home from school when it happened...

"Dad! I'm home" I called out.

"Where have you been? It's 5 minutes past when you're supposed to be home!" He said.

"Dad, it's only been 5 minutes. It's fine"

"That's not the point" Dad said.

"What is the point?" I asked.

"That you're not respecting my rule!" Dad yelled.

"It's only been 5 minutes!" I yelled back and Dad's face got red with anger.

"I don't care how long it's been! You need to be on time, not a second later!" He yelled. "You got that?" He asked and poked me hard in the chest.

"Yeah, I got it" I said in defeat looking at the floor.

"Good. I hope you know you're lucky. I'm in a good mood today" He said and walked away.

"It's still a stupid rule" I muttered and Dad stopped dead in his tracks and spun around.

"What did you say?" He asked venomously.

"N-nothing" I said. He walked over to me and grabbed my neck making me grab his wrist.

"Don't push me" He said and let me go. He walked in the kitchen leaving me in the living room, surprised and shaking. I slowly regained my composure and walked to my room to think.

Dad's getting scarier and scarier everyday. I wouldn't be surprised if he exploded. That be nice. That be really nice, too bad this isn't a cartoon. I wonder how Mom and Flaky are doing.

"Flaky!" Dad screamed.

"Yeah" I called back.

"Come down here!" He yelled. I groaned and walked down stairs.

"Yes?" I said annoyed

"I told you to do the dishes" He said.

"No you didn't" I said.

"You should know by now what I expect from you" He said.

"Of course" I said.

"I'm sick of your attitude! You've got extra chores from that big mouth you've got" He said.

"But I've got a ton of homework!" I yelled.

"Well than you should get started on it" Dad said smirking.

"Why are you so mean to me?!" I yelled.

"Mean? Mean? I am _not _mean!" He said raising his voice. "I'll show you mean!" He kicked me in the leg and then knead(kneed?) me in the face causing me to stumble. I felt the wet blood drip from my nose to my chin and stain the grayish blue carpet. I gasped and stared at the floor, shocked. I couldn't believe this was the same person who used to take me to the zoo every weekend, or helped me ride a bike. All the things a dad was supposed to do. A person to play football with, catch, jump around and goof off with you because your mom doesn't do that kind of stuff, right? So than where did that person go because he wasn't the same person who hit me just now.

"You...you hit me" I said slowly. I felt anger rise in me instead if of fear and I tackled him to the ground. He threw me off of him and I crashed into a kitchen cupboard. I fell to the floor and saw blood. I got up and saw my dad, untouched.

"You're such a pussy. The key to survival is perseverance! Per-fucking-verance!" Dad yelled.

"GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!" He screamed and kicked me out, literally. I stumbled down the road to a neighbor's house and knocked on their door. A woman answered the door. She had chocolate brown skin and brown, almost black. She had bright green eyes and wore a blue shirt and jeans. I dropped to my knees and coughed up blood.

"Hey! That's my porch! I just power washed it!" The woman said.

"SERIOUSLY! I'm practically dying here and all you care about is your porch!" I yelled right before passing out.

"Man, kids are annoying. I'm glad I don't have any" The woman muttered. I woke up still on the woman's porch. I knocked on the door and she answered.

"Oh it's you. What do you want?" She asked.

"I WANT SOME HELP!" I yelled and she seemed shocked by my response.

"Fine, come in" She said and I pushed past her.

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo...Want some herbal tea?" She asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Dr. Simoan. I live here in case you didn't notice" Dr. Simoan said.

"Yeah, I noticed. You said you were a doctor right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why" She said and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I want some HELP!" I said angry.

"Why?" She asked. I groaned

"Why god? Why did you bring me to a idiots house? Why?" I asked.

"Are you insulting me?" Dr. Simaon said.

"No of course not. I would never" I said sarcastically.

"Good" Dr. Simoan said. "Did you notice the bears around here? Leaving fucking footprints on my lawn in the snow"

"Yeah, not all bears hibernate through the whole winter" I said.

"Really, well you're a smarty pants aren't you?" Dr. Simoan asked.

"It's common sense" I said.

"Really?" She asked. "Well here's some bandages...now get out" Dr. Simoan said and pushed me out the door. I stood there with a first aid kit, stunned.

"Well that was...interesting to say the least. Now to get back home" I said and wonder back to my home.

* * *

Well I tried to put some humor in there. And the part with so many o's is from my friend. She put that there and I guess it just stuck. Well...bye. Oh and REVIEW!

Name:

*be reasonable(10-30)Age:

Friends:

Rivals:

Personality:

Like:

Dislikes:

Family/relationships:

Other:


	4. Time goes by and nightmares

Well guys, here's where it starts to get crazy, well the last part is. I wrote a lot more but, 3,425 words later I decided it was to long and split up the chapters. I found the perfect cliff hanger but I'm still not done with the other part...It's a ling chapter. I actually had no trouble at all writing this, so that means ideas are brewing! I actually created a time line about Flacy's life so I know exactly what happens cause I was literally just going on moment springing idea. I'm babbling again, so here's the storty! Enjoy!

* * *

November quickly took off and December rolled in. My birthday had passed, December 11th and a lot happened. Me and my dad fought a lot and I actually got to know Dr. Simoan. She was a cranky woman, with no husband or children, no surprise there and she was a pretty good doctor. Whenever I got hurt I'd get shipped off there and Dr. Simoan was happy to help after a while. She became nicer when she got to know me and actually said I wasn't half bad. The bad side of everything is as time went by so did school, and my personality too. I eventually became more and more reserved. Making friends wasn't on my priority list, and neither was keeping them. Eventually I became lonely, and I liked it that way. I was always afraid of someone yelling at me and I always flinched when I heard my name being called. All the teaches knew too, but they were just afraid for me or they didn't really care. Some kids put the pieces together and started to give me food, bandages and many other things that I stashed away at Dr. Simoan house. It made me feel better but it did little when I'd get a fresh bruise or mark. My usual home routine was always, clean, homework, getting beat and go to sleep in my bedroom. I began keeping a diary but I rarely wrote in it. I usually wrote stories. Typical for a story but I didn't plan on finishing it or having a happy ending. I usually wrote stories, usually sad stories. I guess it was just what I was feeling. I felt disconnected from the world and so my character became blind. I didn't give her a name because she didn't know herself anymore, and I made her homeless. I gave her one friend, a doll. She treasured it very dearly but lost it. She vowed that she'd one day find it once she found out who she is, like me. I promised myself I'd find Flaky and Mother when I left Dad and his harmful ways. Days passed once again and winter left as quickly as it came. Soon it became Valentine's day, St. Patrick's day, then Easter, and soon it became April. I always liked the spring, it wasn't cold and the sun beat on you, letting you feel it's warmth but in the winter the sun was hidden, tucked away but coldness and snow. As the sun left, so did my bravery but in the summer I felt braver for some reason, like the sun gave me hope, courage and much more. As the days went by so did my beatings, my blood and eventually I was worn out. I didn't fight very often and my dad called me a failure. He called me names, told me I was worthless and over time I actually began to believe him. I cried myself to sleep on occasions and I swore Dad was out to get me. The proof was right there and I just picked up on it. He _wanted _to make me suffer, to make me scream in pain, to kill me. The first hint was when he threw big, heavy objects at me. One scrapped against my cheek and made it bleed. He threw more stuff and I ran into the kitchen. One glass decorative china plate shattered against the door way before impaling my skin in small tiny bits. It hurt, but not that much and I wasn't in any danger of bleeding to death luckily. But Dad smiled and kept making them break into tiny pieces and eventually I had them stuck all over my body, like splinters but bigger. Dad actually broke a plate on his knee, making it break into big pieces instead of small. He then threw it at me, grazing my arm as I jumped out of the way. _I can't believe he is going so far as to hurt me. It's been over an hour and my beatings were usually only a few minutes. _I thought to myself that day. The other time was when Dad invited some of his drinking buddies over to watch a Saturday night foot ball game. They brought a big bottle and started drinking when Dad called me down. I could tell he was drunk when I saw him stretched out in his favorite recliner.

"Flacy!"

"Y-yeah" I said running down the stairs.

"Come here. Want some juice?" He asked smirking, as he presented a red solo cup.

"Not really" I said nervously. His smirk turned into a frown.

"Come here" He said. "Drink this" He handed me the cup and I stared at the white liquid inside.

"N-no thank you" I said. Dad sat up in his recliner, kicking down the seat ad grabbed my chin.

"Drink it" He said his hot, stinky breath on my face, as I shook my head and he got mad. He grabbed the cup and forced it in my mouth. I refused to drink it and it spilled from my mouth and onto my clothes and stained the carpet. I eventually swallowed hoping for the best, and began to feel queasy. Once I finished I coughed and stumbled backwards, leaning on the wall for support.

"Vodka. Get's you every time" Dad said, laughing even harder at his joke. I saw the room spin and my Dad's voice got louder, yelling as he laughed. I coughed loudly and I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew, it was morning. I felt terrible and I had a splitting headache. I didn't know where Dad was as he was missing from his recliner, and I honestly didn't care. I saw my shirt was wet and last night came rushing back to me. I got up and suck out, running to Dr. Simoan's. I banged on her door and she opened it, still in her pajamas.

"Oh, Flacy. What can I do fer ya? Band-aid? Medicine? Oh, want some tea?" She asked.

"I feel sick I said as I felt warmth in my stomach and eventually in my throat. I pushed her out of the way and made my way into the bathroom, ignoring her protests. Once I vomited I felt better and took Dr. Simoan on her offer of tea.

"Here. Jasmine" She said setting it down next to me.

"Thank you" I said sipping it down.

"So what happened this time?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"I drank some alcohol and I felt very sick" I said.

"Did...did your Dad do it?" She whispered.

"Yeah" I said and she sighed.

"What kind of alcohol?" She asked.

"Some valka or something" I said unsure.

"Vodka?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well do duh! You're eight! Of course you're going to feel sick. It would be unhealthy if you didn't" She said. "I'll get some water" She said and grabbed me a bottle.

"Here" She said.

"Thanks" I said chugging it down as Dr. Simoan watched in amazement.

"So Dr. Simoan" I said once I was done. "Do..do you think I could stay here for a while?" I asked a little nervous.

"Sure, if you pay me rent" She said smirking.

"Sure" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Seriously though, you need to pay" She said.

"Oh okay" I said a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, hey why don't you go out and play for a while" She suggested.

"Oh okay" I said and got up. I ran out in the field I liked to play in, yeah again. I played and laid in the grass. I yawned and realized I didn't get much sleep besides passing out. I curled up in a ball and fell asleep, but I tossed and turned, having a nightmare.

_I was running in an endless black and suddenly I fell into what seemed like water. I couldn't breath, I was suffocating. I swam and swam but I couldn't see anything. I never reached the surface and I was getting tired. I didn't know what to do, I was stuck. Suddenly I felt the water disappear and I felt wind against my back as I fell. I landed hard on a surface and I had pain in my ribs. I wasn't wet except for my face, oddly enough. I felt myself being dragged by the collar and realized it wasn't in my dream. _I woke up and found myself being dragged by someone, or something. I was suddenly dropped and I stood still, hoping whatever it was would go away, but instead I came face to face with a giant black bear.

* * *

Dun dun dun! It's CHI! No JK! It's not her...yet. But it's getting really exciting!(In my opinion anyway, you're probably like, whatever!) I will post another chapter if Secrets and boy, it's a real breath taker. And we're making PROGRESS! Actual PROGRESS! OMG real progress! I'll post Secrets on... Let me check, Saturday, and History on Sunday! Well review!


	5. Shit happens

Hello! Here's another chapter I want to know, what you name a bear? Theres a question! Well enjoy!

* * *

I was frozen in fear as the bear sniffed my chest and then my face. I could feel her wet nose against my skin and I felt tears form in my eyes. The bear huffed in my face and grabbed me by the collar again. _What do I do? I don't want to be eaten by a bear, but I don't want to go home either. Is...is death my way out? Should I let this bear eat me? I don't want her too but I don't want to get beat by my father again. Should I die? Is death my option to escape my pain? _I took a deep breath and thought death was better than suffering, right? I relaxed and let the bear drag me away. I soon felt small pebbles and rocks underneath me. The floor was wet and cold against my skin and I shuddered. _So this is it, huh? Maybe this is a good thing, right? I'll finally be free and I won't have to face my father again. I don't even know where he is but I don't really care._ Suddenly I was dropped again and I opened my eyes. I saw I was in a cave and that the bear was laying down on one of the cave's walls. I couldn't see anything except the dark spots of objects and the bear. I slowly got up and walked away. I soon ran deeper, and deeper in the cave, until I came to a glowing pool of water. It was glowing blue and had fish in it, which also glowed. I picked one up and let in squirm in my hands, enjoying it's misery. I smiled and watched as it was helpless in my hands, and it slipped back into the water. I looked back to where I could see the bear, asleep still and breathing heavy. I leaned against the opposite wall, in the dim light of the pool, satisfied that I was alive. I slid down and sat on my butt. I smiled and started laughing, quietly. I didn't know about what, maybe that I wasn't in a bears belly, or maybe that I hoped no one would find me here and I'd never see my father again. Man that would be nice, but everything has to come to an end sooner or later, right? I leaned my head back and started thinking of what life would be like without my father. I didn't know how long I stayed in that cave but I must have stayed for a long time because the bear that dragged me here stirred awake. She looked around and growled at me. I sat still, afraid that she'd kill me. I don't know why I stayed, but I did. I stayed in this cave and now I was going to die because of it.

"H-hi there" I said nervous. The bear continued to growl and I slowly got up but she growled at me louder, and roared, a big roar that made me sit back down, sobbing.

"I don't want to die" I sobbed. "Why? Why? Why god?" In response the bear sat back down, and watched me under a careful gaze. I sat there, cry for my life. Crazy things have happened to me, but this takes the cake. The bear got up and I pushed up against the wall, trying to create as much room as I could to get away from her, but she was coming in my direction! She seemed to be heading right for me but she passed me and just looked at me carefully. She went to the pond a few feet away from me, and took a drink. She grabbed a fish and took it back to her spot. She growled as she passed me and I shrunk against the wall, terrified. She tore the fish up, eating in quickly as if she was starving. I drooled over the fish, watching her tear open it's flesh, revealing the white meat inside. I realized I hadn't eaten in a while and I watching as she fell asleep again. I got up and the bear's ears perked up, almost immediately and she growled at me. I sat back down and she went back to sleep. This process went on, and on, and on until finally I gave up and sat there in silence. I must have spent days in that cave because I passed in and out of consciousness and my belly growled loudly. I though if the bear wasn't going to eat me than I would surly(?) die of hunger. The bear didn't seem to mind me all that much. She didn't growl at me as often, only when she had food of course. It had been day five I think, when I attempted to get some food. It was when she was sleeping, I got up and walked quietly over to the pond. It was glowing blue again, and I saw the fish swim in circular motions. I grabbed one quickly and smashed in against the ground, killing it. I grabbed it and walked back only to find the bear staring at me. I looked at my food and growled at her, which surprised her. I sat in my spot and glared at the bear who licked her lips at my food, I bit into the fish, which tasted surprisingly delicious and I scarfed it down. I licked my dirty, wet fingers and went back to get another fish. I scarfed down another one and went back to get yet another, but not for me. I ripped the head off and ate the body of the poor fish. Once I finished I saw the bear was staring at me intently. I grabbed the fish head and tossed it to her, making her back up. It was a few inches in front of her and she sniffed it, looking at it, uncertain of its purpose.

"Go on. It's for you" I said in a soothing tone. Yeah, I probably lost it then, but I didn't care. All I cared about was befriending the bear. I didn't know why she didn't eat me, or why she even dragged me along, but she did and she didn't kill me. The bear ate the fish, hungrily and licked her lips. She stood up on her back legs, making her twice her original size, freaking me out. She plopped in her bum, sitting like a person, making a loud boom sound. I stood there, scared and she licked her paws. I relaxed a little and she laid down, on her side. _What a weird way for a bear to behave?_ I thought.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute" Sniffles said, interrupting me.

"What?" I asked.

"You expect me to believe that you were dragged off into the woods by a bear?" Sniffles said.

"Yeah, I get dragged away bya bear. Shit happens deal with it. That bear saved my skin more than I have myself" I said and smiled.

"Can I continue?" I asked.

"Please" Sniffles said unenthusiastic.

"Okay where was I? Oh, right" I said and continued my story.

Soon we got to know each other. I was surprised when she didn't growl at me, not even looked at me. Like I was part of the cave itself, and maybe to her I was. I would get up and grab a fish after her, and she wouldn't mind, as long as I gave her the head. We repeated this many times, three times a day, or at least that's what I thought. One day she got a fish and instead of plopping down at her usual spot she came right up to me, making me close my eyes, relaxing. She dropped the fish down on my lap, and sat next me. I stared at her for a second, in disbelief, before picking at the fish. As usual I gave her the head and I ate the body. We stayed like that for a long time, maybe a day, before I fell asleep, shivering cold. I woke up to find the she bear not next to me, but at the pond. I got up and sat next to her as she sat like me, on her bum. She licked her paws and looked at me when I sat down, but she didn't care. She licked her paws again and we sat there in silence, though she couldn't talk back anyways. I swished my feet in the pond making the fish nibble at my toes, making me giggle. I stopped and placed a hand on the bears side making her jump, and growl at me. I took it off startled and put my hands together, uncomfortable. I got up and walked back to my spot, laying on my side, cold and shivering wet. I didn't know how this situation was going to play out, it was unpredictable. I didn't expect to be dragged off into the woods by a bear did I? Of course not but here I was, all alone and stuck in a cave. The bear got up and walked towards the cave entrance, waiting and looked back at me. I got up, a little weak and walked towards her, and the exit. We walked outside and I noticed it was spring still. It was warm and the ground was wet, making flowers bloom. I felt the warmth of the sun on my body, and it felt amazing! I took a deep breath and continued onward. I didn't have any shoes so I walked with the mud squishing against my toes, making me giggle as it tickled and felt weird. I rushed in a familiar field and danced around in joy. I never felt so alive, I felt so happy then. I stopped and picked the fruit the trees grew when I heard a branch break and backed away form the sudden sound.

"Flacy?"

* * *

Yeah shit happens, deal with it! Well REVIEE! Oh and what would you name a bear? Can't type today so sorry for and typos.


	6. The knife game

LANY17! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'M SORRY! I WENT ON VACATION!...oh! Well you've finally updated the story than, huh? EEYUP! I am back! I had really BAD WRITERS BLOCK GOD DAMN IT! Well I have the next few chapters to really get us on the plot train to AWSOMENESS! Sorry if there is any typos I have a baby with meh! Please enjoy and I will CONTUNUE! WHOO HOO!

* * *

"Flacy!" Dr. Simoan called. I gasped and ran to her, amazed and scared.

"Dr. Simoan!" I cried in tears. My Dad appeared behind her and I stopped crying and looked at his cold blank facial expression. I huddled closer to Dr. Simaon and she looked at father for a second before letting him come near me.

"What! No!" I yelled as Dad took my hand and marched me right to the house. _Why?! Why Dr. Simoan?_ I wanted to scream and shout and let it all out, but I couldn't! I could only cry as he sat me at the table and stood there. I cried, petrified of what he might do to me, but he just stood there, shifting his weight on both if his feet. I stopped crying and suddenly he spun around to face me and slammed his fists on the table making me scream. He huffed as if he was mad but he straightened out and sighed.

When?" He asked and I looked at him for a second before he spoke once more.

"When will you learn?" He asked and I stared at him for a second.

"What?" I asked and he chuckled. He just laughed and smiled, looking over his shoulders at me. I flinched when his eyes meet mine and his gaze felt like ice. He stopped laughing and took a knife out of the drawer and looked at me, slowly coming towards me. Sun peeked it's way though out curtain as he sat down across from me. I stopped crying as he spoke to me.

"Hand" He said and I sniffled.

"What?" I asked holding back tears.

"Give me your HAND!" He screamed and I flinched. I slowly outstretched my hand and he took it in his, palm facing down.

"Do you know the knife game?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No" I said and he smiled.

"Good, it's when I try not to hit your fingers with this knife" He said and pressed the knife to the space next to my thumb.

"You and me, we're going to play" He said and took the knife and pressed it below the knuckle of my thumb.

"But I might mess up" He said and smiled, pressing harder until it sliced though my skin and hit the table. I screamed and tried to pull away but it made it worse. Dad laughed and did the same to my pointer finger, making me bleed. He did the same to my other fingers, it was like the game he described, but trying to hit my finger instead of not to. He went really slow and started singing.

_There is an old tradition,_  
_ A game we all can play_  
_ You start by getting liquored up_  
_ and sharpening your blade!_  
_ You take a shot of whiskey_  
_ and grab your knife and play_  
_ and spread apart your fingers_  
_ and this is what you say_

He picked up the speed and blood splattered everywhere.

_Oh, I have all my fingers,_  
_ the knife goes chop chop chop. _  
_ If I miss the spaces in between,_  
_ my fingers will come off. _  
_ And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out. _  
_ But all the same I play this game, because._  
_ that's what it's all about._

_ No, you can not use a pencil_  
_ You can not use a pen!_  
_ The only way is a knife_  
_ Danger is your friend!_  
_ Some may call it stupid_  
_ Some may call it dumb_  
_ But all the same we play this game_  
_ BECAUSE IT'S SO DAMN FUN! _

My hand was bleeding as he had deliberately stabbed me in my hand, he than stopped and stabbed the middle of the back of my hand, stood up and left. I was in tears and I was pretty sure my screams could be heard from down the street to the nearest house. I picked up the knife from my bleeding hand and screamed as I struggled to get the knife out. Once I did and I threw it on the ground, leaving a blood trail from my seat to the floor where the knife sat. I held my bloody, hand carefully and hugged it to my chest, sobbing. I examined it closely before getting up from my seat and slowly walking to the door. I opened the door with my right hand and closed it slowly and quietly so my Dad wouldn't hear. I ran to Dr. Simoan's where she opened the door and looked at me.

"Got yourself into another problem I see" She said and I nodded. She sighed and motioned for me to follow her inside. She swore loudly when she saw my hand and I looked away, horrified. I sniffled and sobbed when she put antibacterial liquid on it and covered it with a long white bandage of that you would put on a sprain. I didn't want anyone to see so Dr. Simoan gave me gloves, leather gloves that I still wore today. I stopped the story and wipped away the tears in my eyes as I talked about my experience again. I fumbled with my thumbs as Splendid took my hands, and he too watched them carefully examining them.

"Can I?" He asked and took the bottom of my gloves. I took a deep breath and looked away, but I nodded. He slowly took my gloves on, bit by bit and before I knew it I felt his skin on mine. I glanced as he traced my fingers scars and little tiny holes. They were red, as if they were freshly cut. I winced when he touched one and I quickly pulled away. He looked at me and I looked down at my lap where my hands rested. I felt tiny drops of tears on my cheek and I wiped them away. I looked at him and he kissed me, making it all worse. When he pulled away I couldn't take it, I broke down in tears and slammed my head against the table. I began bumbling about something I couldn't even make out.

"And she's drunk" Chi said.

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" I said and fell out of my chair onto the floor. Splendid picked me up and laid me on the couch.

"Sleep!" He said and I couldn't help but pass out on the couch.


	7. Killing and Willows

OMG! I'm sorry I haven't updated in while, but I have allergies so please, FORGIVE ME! And here's a longer chapter of HISTORY!

* * *

I stirred and I felt arms wrap around me comforting. I groaned and opened my eyes to see I was laying on Splendid's lap. I yawned and he smiled at me, playing with my hair.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi" He said and I laughed.

"You were thrashing around in your sleep" Splendid said and I frowned.

"Oh" I said and he frowned too.

"I saw your dream" He said and I kissed him.

"I'm okay" I said and he sighed.

"Let's continue with my story before tomorrow" I said and got up.

"So as I was saying, as time passed my father played more and more games..."

My dad had more time on his hands and I had more cuts and bruises. Eventually I got sick of it and spent the whole day in my room so my dad came up, drunk as usual.

"Flaceh!" He called.

"What?" I asked.

"Come heaher" He said and I refused.

"No!" I said and he got pissed.

"Why not?" He asked

"Bcause you're going to beat me again" I said and he knocked on my door.

"No I will love you, I promise" He said. Well he was drunk, so maybe he would be nice. I got up from my room and opened the door. I saw him wasted and sighed. He took his beer bottle and smashed it against my head, and I was knocked out for a while. When I woke up it was dark and Dr. Simoan was hovering over me.

"FLACY!" She called out, making my vision focus on her. She had a worried expression, like a REAL worried expression!

"Dr. Simoan?" I asked and she smiled.

"Yeah" She said and helped me sit up. I saw the house was a wreck and everything was destroyed.

"What happened!" I asked and she didn't answer me right away.

"Don't worry about it, but your father is dead" She said and I looked at her.

"No way! He is!" I asked and I got up, sore. My body hurt all over and I remembered the days in the cave. Was it from that, it was only two weeks ago, and my father had plenty of time on his hand, well with my hands. I looked at them and felt tears run down my cheek.

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked and I shook my head. She sighed in relief and I smiled.

"Good, now let's go to a safe place" She said and took my hand.

"A safe place?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're going to help you. Your father can't hurt you anymore." She said and I walked with her. I walked to the car and hopped in. I fell asleep and we drove for a very long time, not stopping. I saw the trees pass by and so did the town. I saw Happy Tree Town and remembered my father didn't like it there. He said people died a lot, but he knew someone who lived there. His name was Hammy (XD)with his son Handy and his wife Sandy. At first I didn't believe him but I eventually got to know him and his family. Handy was okay, he was always into construction and everything but I didn't like that kind of stuff. I sat back in my seat and looked out the window. I killed my father, but I don't remember how, or why. He was a total bastard I know that, but I would never had the courage to kill him, so how? I would have asked Dr. Simoan but she stopped the car in the middle of the woods.

"We have to go on foot from here" She said we both got out of the car.

"Where is here?" I asked and she didn't respond.

"You'll see" Was all she said. Without warning she took off in a sprint into the woods and I struggled to keep up.

"Wait" I yelled but she didn't answer me. She stopped and I bumped into her and stumbled backwards.

"Dr. Simoan! Where are we going?" I asked and she looked at me.

"We're going to school" She said and walked to a clearing. In it was a big brick building three times the size of my house!

"I've never been to school before" I said and she patted my head.

"I know, and that's why you're going to in my class, personally picked along with eight other kids" She said and walked to the building.

"You are going to receive special training to become a Phantom" She said.

"A Phantom?" I asked.

"Yep! It's a fancy word for assassin, it means you can't be seen by anyone while you're on a mission, and it sounds cool. That's the name of your division. There are 3 main divisions, a Phantom, a Sea Monster or a Scavenger. As the name applies Phantoms are assassins who do all the special missions, the assassinations, rescue missions, that type of undercover stuff. A Sea Monster is someone who does the overseas missions, like retrieving cargo, or planting bombs on ships, sabotage. The Scavengers are just what they are, scavengers. They have the animals with them, who help retrieve documents and provide backup for any of the other squads. They also provide a major part in the home by collecting supplies and helping back here, which is why we usually avoid sending them. They help with the sparring, and help in emergencies; like last year someone accidentally hit a control panel while throwing knives and the whole system when wacky, and we called in the Scavengers. They're also are the doctors in the mix, and help heal all the wounded so you know, without them we would probably die. It's not the glamorous job where everyone knows you, but it helps out a LOT" She said and knocked on a metal door. It opened and we came to a long metal hallway. It was empty and she went to the side wall, jumped off that and kicked a ceiling panel. A door in the floor opened in the corner and she hopped in front of me.

"Let's go meet you're fellow Willows" She said and stopped.

"I'll explain that after I report in" She said and jumped into the door. I walked over, sat down, feet dangling and slid in, landing beside Dr. Simoan.

"So Flacy, here's the deal" She said walking

"I told you about the division and now here's the classes. When you first start out you become a Willow, then when you graduate you become a Ghost and you can graduate another class toy become a Phantom. I'm a Phantom and you're instructor so you better listen to me." She said and chuckled.

"If you're in the Sea Monster division you start out as a Guppie, then move up to a Monster. When you graduate that extra class you're a Sea Monster. And if you're a Scavenger you start out as a Puppy, then a Dog, and after a Wolf. When you become a Phantom, Sea Monster, or a Wolf you can become a teacher, like me" She said and I stopped in front of a door.

"Why do they call us a Willow?" I asked.

"Because of the weeping willow trees. They are Mr. Black's favorite tree" She said and knocked on a the door. It opened and someone stomped out. He seemed really upset, but we just walked in and the man sitting at a desk sighed and smiled when he saw us.

"Ah Grace, how are you today?" He asked.

"Mr. Black I'm here to report that mission Neighbor has been complete."

"Good, is this the one?" He asked turning his attention to me.

"Yes sir, she was Mr. Red's daughter" Dr. Simoan said.

"Mr. Red? Hm, are you sure this is a good idea?" Mr. Black said, uneasy.

"Yes sir. She is a tough girl, been through some shocking experiences and I know she can take a hit" She said and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I will trust your judgment and maker her your student. Train her hard and well" He said and she nodded.

"Yes sir. Now if you'll dismiss me, I'll get her started right away" Dr. Simoan said and Mr. Black nodded. We walked out and she took me to another room, once again stopping.

"Ready?" She asked and I nodded.

"As I'll ever be" I said and she opened the door. All I could say was chaos.

* * *

Hey! I really need OC's! So if you have any please don't be afraid to send them! Please Pm, but I'll except reviews too. And speaking of reviews, please leave one! And thanks for reading! :3


	8. The Class, the Dorms and the Mean Chi

Dr. Simoan opened the door and a chalk eraser hit her in the head. She stood there for a second and everyone gasped. Everyone in the room was horse playing, either climbing out the window or wrestling each other. Dr. Simoan grabbed an eraser and started chucking them at everyone.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" She yelled and I stood there, blank faced. Everyone scrambled to there seats and I watched as everyone looked intently at Dr. Simoan waiting for her next set of directions as if she was God or something.

"Good, now that I have your attention we have another Willow in your class. She's had it rough so be nice or she'll fuck you up. Her name is Flacy and she's about 9 years old. And she's a very special Willow and will be under my wing until she has caught up with your training along with Chi and Tj" She said and held out her hand for me. I took it and looked at the 8 pairs of eyes on me. I began to feel nervous and I almost panicked but I stayed calm and one person caught my attention. She had back hair and red eyes with an army sun hat. She wore a black T-shirt under a green army jacket and camouflage pants to match. She had a smirk on her face and whispered to a kid next to her who laughed. He had blue scruffy hair and wore the same thing as the girl, probably in the same team. Dr. Simoan told me to sit next to the girl and so I did. She was teaching us how to properly throw a knife, and I sat there, only partially listening to her talk. I was deep in thought about how everything played out, all in my favor_. So I killed my father and now I'm being taught how to kill people? Is that how it works? Well I need to focus on my life now, and I can't let anyone get in my way, I need to protect myself and not have Dr. Simoan come to my rescue. I know she killed him for me. Probably out of pity for his beatings and all the bruises I got._ I looked at the clothes Dr. Simoan had given me earlier, a red cotton sweater with jeans, and I knew why. To help me cover up my bruises and scars I had. I looked at my hand that were covered in bandages and I saw the tips of my fingers were perfectly normal, but I knew below that was the blood markings my dad had made. I sighed and I earned an eraser at me from Dr. Simoan and a giggle from the rest of the class.

"Flacy! Pay attention! It's your first day and already I have to stop class for you!" She said.

"Sorry" I said and looked her in the eye. She smiled and returned to wrist flicking when you throw a knife. A knock was heard on the door and a man entered. He wore a slick black body suit with goggles on his head.

"Uh, Sorry Grace but I can take over if you want some training done with the Bomb squad" He said.

"Thank you! Flacy, Chi, Tj! On me" She said and the boy and girl next to me got up, and I did too. We walked out of the classroom and out to the field behind the school.

"Okay! Well I have an announcement to make. You three are going to be put together on a squad. You're my special personal team and I expect results to be made right away! So form here on out, you three will be known as the Bomb Squad. Flacy, Chi, you two will bunk dorms together in a complex. Dorm D2A and D2B. You decide who gets what, as for you Tj you get dorm C6B. Lets move out" She said and followed Chi. She had black hair that reminded me of a ravens wing, and her red crimson eyes were filled with hate, as if she was saying I didn't belong here. She glanced at me staring at her and I stiffened.

"You have a problem?" She asked and looked at me with a death glare.

"No" I said as confidently as I could, but I was scared of her glare. I looked away uncomfortable and she smirked.

"You'll never make it" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You wont last a week here" She said and looked at me. "So I wont bother befriending you" She said.

"I will" I said with uncertainty.

"I doubt it. Let's just get this over with" She said and I saw a sign said 'Wing D' on it. We passed door after door, 2 grouped close, but spread put from another group of two. We got to room D2A and D2B, grouped together and I watched as she took room DA2, so I guess I got D2A. I walked in and saw a white pained room with a gray rug floor. There was a brown couch and a small TV across from it. To the right of that was the kitchen, white and black tiles in a small area where the fridge and stove along with some counters were located. A small table for two was set in the small area too, and 2 doors were next to the kitchen area. One was marked 'D2B' and the other wasn't marked at all, but was plain white. I saw a bed a little farther off at the other side of the room, and I walked over to the dresser at the end of the bed. I saw it was filled with clothes of black, gray and green along with some berets and hats. I noticed it was almost 11:30 so I made my way to the mess hall, but I couldn't help but think about what Chi said. _You'll never make it._


End file.
